The invention relates to an offshore installation comprising a base carrying at least one fluid conduit and adapted to be placed on the sea bottom, an oblong structure adapted to be substantially vertically positioned in the water, a joint interconnecting said base and the lower end of the structure in a manner allowing the structure to sway in the water when the base is placed on the seabottom, at least one substantially straight pipe coupled at one end thereof to the fluid conduit of the base and extending upwards substantially parallel to the structure, and support means to restrict lateral displacements of the pipe with respect to the structure.
Offshore installations are already in use for various purposes, such as for drilling bore holes for the exploration for and/or the production of fluids (such as oil or gas), servicing of wells, and supporting platforms carrying equipment for treating and handling fluids such as fluids produced by underwater wells or stored in manmade cavities located in formations below the sea bottom. Such apparatus in various forms has been shown in U.K. Patent Specifications Nos. 1,299,699 and 1,277,800, and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,553,969-3,522,709-3,154,039 and 3,555,899.